It Was All Wrong
by helkl03111
Summary: He knew it was wrong, but he kept on cheating until he finally lost her to someone else.
1. Prologue

I knew it all along that it was wrong. Sara deserved so much better than a cheating bastard like me. Maybe I was doing it on purpose, trying to hurt her or was it something I thought

a man should do? I really don't know why I did it over and over again. I don't think she knows but I see the hurt in her eyes after I come home from work late. I wish I could turn back time and

never have started treating woman like crap, but I think it still would have turned out the exact same way by me losing her**….**

**If you like it please review, and tell me if I should continue telling the story if you guys want to know whom the cheating bastard is review lol. I take all responsibility for the grammar problems, sorry if there are any. **


	2. Guilt

I had woken up this morning by a nightmare of her leaving me again, because I cheated. When I woke up I saw her sleeping peaceful body next to me, and I knew everything I was doing was wrong. The nightmares had gotten much worse every night that I came home late. Still she had not caught me, but why did I keep on cheating? I had to make it up to her, so I decided to make her favorite, a vegetarian omelet, and give our little girl her favorite cereal. I set everything up on the table for them when, our six-year-old daughter, Elizabeth came running at me to say good morning while Sara followed.

"Hello my little ladybug, how are you today?" I said as I lifted my little girl up into my arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy, I'm not a ladybug," she said laughing as I put her down.

"You're always my little ladybug, sweetie," I said to our little daughter as I looked up to my wife's eyes while our daughter went to eat her cereal.

"You came in late again, Gil," she said softly to me.

"I know honey; I'm sorry I had to pull a double. "

_**Another Lie **_

There were a few minutes of silence of her staring into his pure innocent blue eyes before he broke the silence.

"But I did make you your favorite food and cleaned the whole house for you, so you can relax," I said smiling to her and giving her a peck on her lips.

"Thanks, but what's the occasion?" she said making a smile and sitting near her daughter and started to eat.

I went to sit across from her at the table with some coffee in my hand.

"Can't I let my wife have a day to relax."

"Ok," she said a little bit suspicious.

"So I'll take Elizabeth to school, and then we can both go to work together because the team said they needed us, honey."

She looked up and nodded while eating her breakfast.

"Well I'll see you in an hour or so, because I have to run some errands too, but I'll be back before we need to go," I said while I got up and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug from behind and whispered in her ear "I love you so much, Sara." Which was the truth, I loved her and our daughter more than anything in the world, and I don't know what I would do without them.

"I love you too, Gil," she said smiling that gap-toothed smile that I love so much.

"Come on, my little ladybug, lets get you to school before you're late," I said grabbing her bug book pack.

**Well it'll get a lot spicier in the next few chapters, and also I gave you the person's name. Now you guys have to wonder who he loses her to and what are his errands? Lol Also plzzzzzzzzz leave a review that's what keeps me writing and sorry for any mistakes in the story because this is my first story ever. Lol **


	3. Change

"Bye, my ladybug," I said to her as she got out of the car. She turned around and gave me the sourest face she could come up with.

"Elizabeth, you better not keep you face like that for too long, or it will get stuck like that," I told her laughing while diving away from her school.

Well looks like I have an hour to change what I should have done along time ago, which is to quit all, my other "relationships". But I don't think I could call it relationships because the only thing it was, was sex. Because with Sara it's never sex, it's love. The first place I had to go was the barbershop; she was one of those women I could say we're getting to involved and be able to leave it at that which is exactly what I did. I also didn't get a slap, which I was most happy about.

My second stop was a restaurant, where I got the best deals, but not anymore I think. This woman was different.

"How is the family?" she asked, and I ignored that question and got to the point.

I told her I needed to talk about us, and she laughed at me and told me that I have a new girlfriend. I just looked at her like she was drunk, which I think she was. I told her it's over, and she started to laugh again. I don't think I need to come back there.

The third stop was my most recent; she was the most beautiful woman of all my "relationships" but not more than Sara was. She worked at a beauty shop; she was also married. Victoria had black curly hair that went to her shoulder and had those luscious lips that I would be so nice on my body, but she was the one that seduced me though.

**_Flashback_**

_Driving on my way down the Nevada highway to get home last night was the first time I laid eyes on Victoria, who's car had broken down. She needed help so the gentlemen I am I get out of my car and help her. I found out her exhaust had overheated and told her she couldn't drive it. So she asked me if I could give her a lift home, and I said of course which was my second mistake. The first was laying my eyes on her in that black dress. When we had gotten to her house she asked me in for coffee, which she said was the least she could do for me for driving her home._

"_Nice place you have here."_

"_Thank you, it's ok"_

"_Do you mind if I go change into something more comfortable," she asked._

_I nodded as I sat on the couch. _

_When she came back, she was in her nightgown without the coffee. Victoria slowly came at me with her hips swaying and came on top of me straddling my lap. She started to unbutton my shirt, and all I could do was watch. She had my shirt off and then she lowered her hand down my built chest. Her mouth came onto mine and her tongue asked for me to open up. I did and are tongues dueled for power. Each of our hands began to roam, and in a second we didn't have any clothes on. We were in her bedroom, and I couldn't stop myself so we went all the way. Right when I entered her, I felt myself break another part of my family. I left a half an hour later. When I got home , I got in bed, and I silently cried while holding my sleeping wife until I also fell asleep. _

**_End of Flashback_**

**_Please Review!! And if you have any good suggestions for the story please tell me even though I have written the next chapter and I will try to update soon._**


	4. Migraine

"You didn't tell anyone about us did you?" I blurted out as she was helping a customer at her job.

"No, but can I meet you after my shift? I'm kind of busy right now," Victoria purred out after telling her customer to hold on a second.

"No, it's over between us and if you tell your husband or anyone we had sex I will call you a lair, got it?" I told her right away.

"You aren't anything like you were last night."

"I have cleaned up my act, no more woman," I told her. I needed to do this for Sara, my wife, my lover, the mother of my child.

"So you got it; you don't tell anyone."

"What part do you think I didn't get!" she exclaimed as her temper was getting to her.

"Ok," I breathed out. She looked even better then she did last night when she was getting angry. She didn't have any underwear on; I noticed.

"Do you still want to meet me after your shift for a drink," I asked before I knew it what I did. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She slapped me, and you could hear it echoing through the whole shop after that she strutted away from me.

I knew I shouldn't have done that. I can't believe I'm so weak to a woman, Lady Heather was one thing but now Victoria.

--

I walked in through the front door to find Sara on the couch sleeping. I couldn't let her go to work like that, so I called in for her.

"Willows."

"Hey, Catherine. I don't think Sara will be able to make it to work today. She doesn't look good but I'll be heading in a few minutes. I hope it's ok."

"Yea, Gil. It's fine just tell Sara to get better."

"Thanks, Catherine. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye Gris."

I didn't want Sara to worry, so I wrote a note and told her I called in sick for her, and that I was heading in for work, and I loved her.

--

At work, it was another day of dead bodies. When I got there Catherine caught me up on the case, there was a woman raped and killed in her house. The husband had reported it after he came home from work. So after we had gotten all the evidence from the crime scene, we headed to the autopsy. She had died from being strangled over and over again. We couldn't find any semen, and we had brought the husband in for questioning. We found out after Brass interrogated the husband that he killed his wife. He was unhappy about how she didn't prepare dinner for him when he got home and decided to kill her.

I really didn't understand people sometimes. How could he just kill his wife because she didn't have dinner ready for him? But thinking back on it, how could I be an unfaithful husband when Sara never did anything wrong to me? I was getting another migraine.

I had paperwork to do, and I didn't want to think about this. I went to my office and closed the blinds and the door so I could start on it. Just when I did, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, I just wanted to drop in and see how your doing," Catherine said as she closed to door behind her.

I pointed to the paperwork.

"Ah, the thing you hate the most," she said smirking as she came in.

"Yea," I said as I started on it again.

Next thing I knew, Catherine was giving me a back massage like old times.

_**Flashback**_

_"Catherine, we can't do this anymore. I can't have an affair with you. I can't do this to Sara," I said 7 years ago._

_"Why? We have been doing this the entire time; what's the difference?" Catherine exclaimed._

_"Sara's pregnant," I cried out._

_**End of Flashback **_


	5. The Truth

"Catherine," I warned her. She was kept on massaging my back. "Umm. Mhmmmm." It felt so good.

**_Flashback_**

_Sara had just given birth to Elizabeth and was holding her in her arms._

_"Isn't she beautiful, Gil. She has her father's eyes," she told me._

**_End of Flashback_**

I got out of my chair immediately. "Stop, Catherine. I don't want this. I hate this, stop!" My voice was getting louder and shaking. She looked at me shocked and speechless.

I took my jacket and started to run and run away from the crime lab and far away until my legs gave out. I started to breakdown on a bench in the park in Las Vegas.

I had to tell her. It was eating me alive. The cheating was hurting Sara.

Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Stop! I will tell her, she deserves better. I will tell her, and I will make everything better.

* * *

I went home after I finally got myself together.

"Sara…. Elizabeth," I called out.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note.

* * *

**What could the note say? Lol**

**If you want to know what the note says review!!**


	6. Realization

_Gil,_

_Sorry I'm not here right now. It was late notice, and I had to take Elizabeth to a sleepover party. I'll be back in a few hours, because I have to run some errands. Also Catherine called, and she told me she was worried about you. I hope we can talk about it when I get home, and I also need to talk to you about something, _

_Love,_

_Sara_

It was scribbled down on the note when I got home, and I knew I had to calm down before she got home. I took a shower and thought about what I would tell her. I decided to make dinner for us, a candle lit dinner. After I got it all settled, I heard the front door open.

"Gil," she called out for me.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey," I said back to her.

When she entered the kitchen she gasped at the view of it. There were candles lit everywhere. It was like another world wonder to her.

"Gil…," she was speechless.

I went up to her and gave her a hug and peck on the mouth. She looked beautiful, and I wanted to deepen the kiss and carry her to the bedroom, but I knew I had to talk to her. I pulled out the seat for her to sit. She did, and I took the seat across from her.

"Gil," she said.

"Sara," I said.

We both laughed. If someone looked at us now, they would have thought we were a pair of scared teenagers going out on our first date.

"You go first," I told her.

She had tears coming down her eyes all of a sudden. I came around the table to her and held her hands and looked in her eyes.

"You know there was something I wanted to tell you about on the note that I had written down," she told me.

I nodded.

"Well, Gil**…….. **I ….."

**Plz review to find out what Sara has to tell him!! And i'll try to update sooner but school is pretty hard so it might take me awhile. srry **


	7. Love

"Well, Gil**…….. **I** ….** I'm pregnant," she told me.

I was shocked. Here I was going to tell her I had been cheating on her, and she tells me she is pregnant. I know it's mine, but I don't know why she is crying about it. I think she is looking for approval in my eyes. She thinks I don't want another baby. I love her, and I would love another baby but not now under the circumstances I'm in. I have to be happy, so she won't hurt.

"Sara, that's great!" I said trying to be excited.

**_Another Lie_**

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, honey?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

**_Another Lie_**

"Because….," she was about to tell me, but I stopped her.

I couldn't hurt her anymore, so I kissed her full on the lips and lifted her up into my arms and carried her to our bedroom. I gently laid her on the bed. I advanced my way up to her face. I stopped and looked her into the eyes and asked.

"Can I show you how much I love you, Sara?" I asked her, looking this time in her eyes to see permission.

She nodded her head, because she wouldn't have been able to say anything if she opened her mouth. She started to unbutton my shirt, and I let her while I was taking her blouse off.

I found out she wasn't wearing a bra, and my erection just made a jump. I put my lips back to hers and asked her for admission into her mouth with my tongue. She let me in, and she started to run her hand down my built chest to her destination. She took my pants and boxers off with a little assistance from me. I kissed my way down from her mouth to her neck and made sure I didn't leave anything on her beautiful body untouched. She was calling out my name, and I knew she was ready to come.

I got to her pants and pulled them down and made her underwear come off with it. I went back up to her face and asking with my eyes for permission. She pulled me down for a mind-blowing kiss, and I slowly entered her. We were both moaning while calling each other's name out. I started the pace, and we were thrusting into each other to see how far we could go until we both came into each other. I knew right then and there that I would never hurt her anymore.

She needs me, and I needed her. I laid myself beside her, and held her in my arms and told her how much I loved her until we both fell asleep in each others arms.

It could wait another day to tell her about the affairs.

**It's not over yet, I want to make this story a long one!! LoL Plzzzzzzzzz review!!**


	8. Suspicions

Night came and went.

I woke up to find the bed empty and cold, where Sara used to be. I jumped up, put my boxers on and ran through the house to find her, because I thought she might have changed her mind about us. She was in the kitchen, with only my shirt on, which would have turned me on, if I weren't so scared out of my mind. My breathing was heavy from running, and she could tell.

"Gil, what's wrong? She asked me with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing, honey"

**_Another Lie_**

Trying to change the subject "Honey, you didn't have to do this," I said looking at the breakfast on the table.

"You have been doing it so much lately for me...I thought I would return the favor and wake up early today and make you breakfast," she told me while I sat at the table, thats when I started getting suspicions.

She walked towards me to give me a kiss, but I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her into my lap and nuzzled my face into hers.

"Gilbert, what has gotten into you?" she said giggling, which I was so happy to hear.

"Can't I nuzzle my wife?"

I couldn't help myself. My hands began to roam her body. She could see the lust coming into my eyes, and I think she could feel my erection growing. She got off of me. What? Why did she do that? I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. I looked up at her with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"I better pickup Elizabeth," she told me.

"But she has to be picked up at three, and it's only one," I retorted back. By this time I was already out of my seat in front of her.

"And? …pausing. Can't I pick my daughter up early?" she said right back at me.

Was it mood swings or some womanly thing from the pregnancy? What was wrong with her? She knows something, but what? She is making me suffer. She turned from me and walked off to get changed, and then she left to get Elizabeth. Something was up.

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	9. Harsh

A week had pasted, and she is being more and more distanced towards me or makes me suffer. I haven't gotten the courage to tell her, but I think she already knows. Maybe one of the women from my affairs has told her, or I let myself tell her by the way that I act.

We have a doctor's appointment for the pregnancy tomorrow. We also have to go to work tonight together, and I want to put it all behind us for now and act civil. We still haven't told anyone about the pregnancy, and I think we both just don't know what to do. I told her today that I wanted to tell the team. I hope it turns out ok.

"Sara, you ready to go to work?" I asked.

"Let me tell the babysitter everything first," she snapped back at me.

It had been like this for the past week. I decided while she told the new babysitter everything; I would tell my little girl goodnight.

I found her in her room with her ladybug night light on, trying to read my entomology book. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling, that's when she saw me and looked at me confused.

"Don't you think that's a little bit out of you're reading level?" I asked her holding back my laughter.

"Daddy can you read me a couple pages on ladybugs and ants, pretty please?" she said with her puppy dog face that she stole from me.

"I would love to sweetie, but then you have to get to bed," I told her.

"Yes daddy; thank you," she told me smiling. She had Sara's smile She looked exactly like her mother, but she had my eyes and the puppy dog face she always used.

By the time I got finished with the second page, she was asleep. I went to put the book away and tucked her in and kissed her goodnight on her forehead. When I turned off the light and went to the door, I saw Sara in the doorway. She went to Elizabeth and said goodnight too. She looked at me and hugged me and said sorry for snapping at me early.

The drive was a silent one. We didn't want to break the peace. We were both scared how the team would react to the pregnancy. They know we are having a rocky relationship, and I think after they find out that Sara is pregnant again they will have a closer eye on the both of us for any trouble.

We're finally at the lab, and I get out the car and then I open Sara's door for her.

"You know I'm not that incapable that I can't open the door," she told me.

"Can't I do something nice for my two babies," I told her.

She got out of the car and walked away from me and for being a month pregnant she didn't even look big. I would have to tell her later to eat more, and I knew it was going to be a long day.

**PLZ Review if you want to know the teams reaction!!**


	10. Really?

After telling the team that we had to work on a high profile case, I told them I needed to tell them some important news before we go to the case. Here it goes.

"Me and Sara wanted to tell you guys that we're having another baby," trying to put on the best smile I could come up with while Sara was sitting in her sit looking pale. I think she was as

scared as I was.

Everyone was silent until thy all shouted out something.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Oh!"

"Wow!"

"Um, Congratulation."

Which was all that was shouted at me from each person from our team, but at the end of the remarks they were congratulating Sara. Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Brass were all looking at me

like they would kill me if I stepped out of line. Even though I was a friend with each one, they had a hint that I was cheating on Sara, too. After I told them the case wouldn't solve its self,

we left for the case, which was a two-hour drive.

I drove with Sara and Catherine in the Denali; I didn't know how I could get in this situation. Sara sat in the front with me, and Catherine sat in the back, so I felt a little better. Sara was

Catherine's friend and her supervisor, but she was jealous of her relationship with me. She knew we had something, but she had no proof because I would never get caught. I didn't have

that much secrecy in my affairs somehow I wanted to get caught, and she knew it.

Sara grabbed my hand that I had on the armrest and put my hand entwined with hers right in front of Catherine's gaze. She was showing her territory, that I was hers. I saw in the

rear-view mirror that Catherine squirmed in her chair, and she looked out the window.

I think Sara was watching her reaction because she looked to me and smiled. All I could do was smile back at her and play dumb like I didn't know what she was doing. I didn't want her to

snap at me or make me suffer later.

After we had gotten the evidence, Catherine told me she wanted to go; she hadn't even spoken to me the whole day. I knew she was upset. Sara said she would go also because she said

she wasn't feeling well. I gave the keys to Catherine and kissed Sara goodbye on the cheek. I also told her she should drink some ginger ale for her stomach and eat a little bit more for the

baby and go rest.

After they left, I knew I was in trouble because the only people that were left were the people that were giving me death glares the entire shift, after I told them about the pregnancy. They

were the only people that I would be able to get a drive back with. Brass was also still there, but he should have left already; something was bothering me.

They all walked up to me and confronted me. Nick was the first to speak.

"Grissom," he said, I think I was about to shit my pants.

**What Will Happen To Grissom?? Lol plz review!!**


	11. Hello

"What!" I wasn't going to take it. I was sick of me being the person everyone hated. I stopped cheating can't anyone see. I was about to walk off and find my own means of transportation,

when Greg Sanders got in my way.

"Greg, move now," I said in a stern tone.

"I can't do that Grissom," he said right back at me straightening himself up and trying to look strong. "Sara finally told us a few days ago about how she's always at home every night or

morning waiting for you crying because you never show up."

Brass cuts in "You tell her your always working a double, and I looked at your time sheets. You haven't, Gil. You're not going to hurt her anymore; you understand?"

He said right in my face.

I just nodded my head. I didn't want to get my ass kicked.

This time it was Warrick who stopped me from saying anything. "Grissom, we're your friend, and we love Sara like a sister or a daughter. But we're not going to let you hurt her

anymore. When she tells us she has enough of you; we will make sure you don't come near her or the kids again."

"I love Sara. I promise. I won't hurt her," I told them calmly.

"She not the old Sara anymore Gris; she is different. You aren't the same either; we've noticed. We just want our old Sara and Grissom back," Nick said sadly.

They didn't believe me, but they brought me back to the lab without talking about it anymore.

When we got all the evidence and processed it, we found the killer and convicted them.

I was happy to go home finally.

It was a Sunday. So I didn't have to take Elizabeth to school, but I knew she would be up waiting for me. I was going to ask Sara and Elizabeth, if they wanted to go to the park all

together. I could stand a few more hours without sleep to spend with my family.

When I got home I excepted Sara to be there with Elizabeth, but the babysitter was still there. She told me Sara hadn't showed up yet and thought we were just working a double.

I told her thanks for babysitting and went to look for Elizabeth.

She was eating her cereal.

"Daddy!" she yelled at me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Where is mommy?" she asked me.

"I don't know honey; she must have just went to get groceries or something," I couldn't lie to my little girl or should would know. I decided to put down Elizabeth and told her I was

going to call Sara. She went back to eating her cereal and watched me call Sara.

I called her, and the call was about to go to voice mail when someone answered it.

"Hello," a male voice came from the phone.

**Who could it be** **? Plz Review!!**


	12. Another Breakdown

The color of my face just made a complete turn to white. I walked out of the room and into another room, so my daughter couldn't hear me. She already saw my face and knew something

was up.

"Who the hell is this? I said madly.

Why was there a man answering Sara's cell? Sara wouldn't cheat on me. I think.

The phone went dead.

"Hello!" I said screaming into the phone.

I called back. It went straight to voice mail.

She was with another man.

I fell to my knees and put my head on my knees and started to breakdown again. I was changing for Sara, and she didn't even notice. Instead she goes for another male's companion. I

knew I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but the signs were there. It was her way to get back at me.

"Daddy," Elizabeth called out softly from the doorway seeing me breakdown. She was worried about me.

"Hey Honey," I said trying to get some composure.

"Daddy don't cry; everything is going to be alright. Like I told mommy you guys love each other."

My daughter walked up to me and hugged me and told me everything will be all right.


	13. Hurt

I took my daughter to her friend's house to spend the night, so I could talk to Sara in private. I waited on the couch sitting, so I could see the front door. It was a couple more hours before

she came home. I had fallen asleep on the couch, but I awoke when I heard the front door open.

Sara came through the front door. She looked happy.

"Sara," I said. I think I looked like a mess, because her face was confused. She put it aside that my hair was messed up, and I looked like I hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Hey, Gil," she walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

She then asked me where Elizabeth was, and I told her that I let her spend the night at a friends.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk," I wanted to know why there was someone who wasn't her answering her phone, and why she didn't come home right after work.

"I had my cell phone off, Grissom," it hurt.

"When did you decide to call me Grissom?" I asked pain in my eyes.

"When you don't even trust me anymore." I ignored that, I was going to push her and find out everything.

"Why did someone answer your cell then when I called the first time? After they hanged up, all my other calls went to voicemail,"

"I don't have time for this," she said angry; walking away to the kitchen.

"You don't have time for this. This" waving my hand between us. "is us, Sara. If you don't have time for us then I really don't know why we are together," I said angry.

**Sorry for not updating sooner I had to redo this chapter alot**

**Plz Review!!**


	14. Payback

**(Sara's Point of View)**

I wanted to show him how much it hurts to wait at home and not know what is going on with the person you love the most.

I went to the diner after work. I just needed something to eat. The pregnancy was putting a toll on me. I stayed there for awhile until he called me. I knew he would. I was going to make

him hurt like he made me. I never cheated on him, but I would make him think that to make him see what I went through. I always knew, but I just couldn't take the real truth.

The waiter came to my table, and I asked if he could answer my phone and hang up. He thought it was strange that I would ask this, but he said he would do anything for a pretty

woman like me. I blushed, and he answered the phone.

"Hello," then he hanged up before he could hear the reply and handed the phone back to me.

"Thank you," I said happily.

I asked him how much the food was, and he told me it was on the house and winked and walked away.

After I left the diner, my phone kept on ringing, so I put it to go directly to voicemail, because I knew who was calling. I waited a few more hours before I went home.

When I thought it was enough of making him suffer, I went home. I tried to put the best smile on my face as I walked in; I tried to look like I had the best time in my life.

He was on the couch, but I think he was sleeping on it before I came home. He saw my smile, and I saw pain in his eyes. I was going to make him hurt. He called out my name. I walked up

to him causally and said hello.

I asked him were Elizabeth was, even though I knew the answer, because I knew he wanted to talk to me in private.

"Why was there a guy answering your phone," he said to me with pain in his voice.

I told him I had my cell phone off. I called him Grissom. It was the first time I ever did that after we had gotten together. I hadn't noticed when I said it.

_**Flashback**_

_He had finally asked me out on a date. I had given up hope, but I was going to give him one last chance for there to be an us._

_We were at a beautiful Italian restaurant. He was wearing a suite and tie. He was all dressed up for me. He wanted to this work so badly. _

"_Grissom, where did you find this place. It's wonderful?"_

"_I'm glad you like it. I was driving by one day and found it. Sara?"_

"_Yes," thinking he might have thought this was a bad idea._

"_Please call me Gil," he said shyly._

_**End of Flashback**_

He kept on asking me about the phone call. I told him I didn't have time for this. Why should I explain myself to him?

"You don't have time for this? This" waving his hand between us. "is us, Sara. If you don't have time for us then I really don't know why we are together," he said angry.

"Us! I don't think there has been an us for a long time. " I said yelling. I told myself, I wasn't going to let him see me cry, but it happened any way.

He came up to me and hugged me. I tried to push and hit him away, but he kept holding me. I slid to the ground with him still holding me. I buried my face into his shirt and held onto him for dear life.

**Plz Review!!**


	15. Care

She was in my arms crying. I hated seeing her like this, because I knew it was my fault. I held onto her until she stopped crying. She removed her face from my shirt and looked into my

eyes.

"I'm really sorry Sara. I never meant to hurt you," I said to her with tears falling down my face that I couldn't hold back.

"Gil, I can't do this anymore. I just can't," she said rubbing my cheek softly with tears going down her face.

"I've loved you since the day I meet you in San Francisco. I gave you my heart, and you just don't care."

She got up and stepped back a few steps from me.

"Sara please. What about the baby? What about Elizabeth?" I couldn't let her go.

I got up and walked to her.

"Stop!" I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm going to take Elizabeth and stay at Nick's place for awhile. Please let me think this over. "

"Sara if you just need time. I'll give it to you, but please don't leave. I love you so much," I said softly.

I let her pack and watched her walk out the door.

I went to work the next day. She wasn't there. I went to Nick's house after shift and asked him if I could see Sara. He said Sara wasn't there and asked why she would be here. I left right

away.

She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't leave. She just can't.


	16. Leaving

**(Sara's Point of View)**

I couldn't stop crying, but I needed to do what I should have done along time ago. He told me he was sorry, and I almost believed it.

"Gil, I can't do this anymore. I just can't," it was the hardest thing I had to do. I told him that I always loved him, and I think I always will. I had to get away from him, so I got up so I wouldn't change my mind.

He started to beg me to stay here out of guilt. He was coming towards me, and I told him to stop it. He said he would give me time, but I just needed it away from him.

I packed my bags and left.

I went to pick up Elizabeth.

She saw me and knew something was wrong.

"Baby, where going away from daddy for awhile" I told her trying to keep my face emotionless.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure"

"Why?" the question I was dreading.

"Your dad and me had a fight. I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive him this time, honey."

"Oh. What did he do mommy? It can't be that bad to make you leave him forever right?"

"Please honey, no more questions for now."

I didn't go to Nick's that night. I went as far away from my soon to be ex-husband and Vegas.

When we got to the hotel, Elizabeth was already asleep, and I tucked her in.

I looked at my phone. I had ten missed calls from Grissom, and one from Nick telling me to call him. Grissom even left me messages telling me he wanted me to come home and how sorry he was.

I was about to call Nick back, when my phone rang.

**Srry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update sooner. And who could the person be who is calling Sara. Could it be Grissom? Plz Review**


	17. Brass

**(Sara Point of View)**

It was Brass. I needed a friend right now, so I answered it.

"Hey, Jim," I said as I opened my phone.

"Sara, where are you? Grissom has everyone looking for you, and he even put an APB on you, sweetie. He is worried. "

"I'm at a hotel. I needed to get away from him."

"Sara, did he hit you or hurt Elizabeth in anyway?

"Brass, no! He would never hit Elizabeth or me. Please don't even think that, he loves us," _I don't why __Brass asked me that, but I would never lie at that even to put him in jail. I was mad at _

_him, but he would __never hurt us physically. Brass and the whole team would have killed him, if it had gotten that bad._

"Ok, sweetie. I needed to know if it got that bad. Why did you leave then? Everyone is worried; we just want you to come home. Think about the baby."

_I knew I had to think about the baby. I haven't had any morning sickness, but I knew it would come sooner or later._

"I'm always thinking about the baby, but he has been cheating on me. I think it's has been going on long, and I just can't take the lying."

"Sara, I should have told you a long time ago. I caught him and Catherine together in his office. He told me you were pregnant with Elizabeth when it happened, and it was a one-time thing

with Catherine. He said he was never going to do it again. I just didn't want for him to hurt you, so I kept quiet. I told him I would kick his ass, if he did it again. You guys haven't been on

good terms for a long time, and the team has noticed also."

It hurt to know he was even with my friend, Catherine, who I would always converse about girl talk with. I blamed her also for falling for the Grissom Charm, who couldn't. I did.

"It's ok, Jim. You couldn't have done anything, once a cheater, always a cheater. He was with a lot of woman, but he would never tell me who."

"Sara I have to go, but I'll call off the APB and tell everyone your safe. Ok, sweetie?

"Thanks Jim. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie. Take care of yourself. " The line went dead.

**Plz Review**


	18. Desperation

I went to the lab after calling Sara. She wouldn't answer.

I saw Jim Brass walk down the hallway and went straight after him.

"I need an APB put out on Sara," I told him with desperation in my voice.

"What's happened?"

"She's gone. I'm worried about her Jim. Please, do what ever you have to do and put out an APB now!"

"It's done. Gil?"

"Yea."

"It's going to be okay. You hear me?"

"We have to find her. She is pregnant with our baby."

After he put out an APB and told the team, he took me to my office. He left me to be in my office.

_She is my one and only, my heart, my life. Our life together with Elizabeth was the only home I've ever had. I have no home now. I would give my life for one more moment with her. I love her I _

_always will. This can't be goodbye. Please God don't let her say goodbye._

I went after Jim to find out if he found out something when I heard him on the phone in his office. He was talking to Sara.

She was ok. She wanted to get away from me. How could he ask her if I abused her? I love her so much. I would never hit a woman. I wouldn't and couldn't live with myself if I did that, but

I did hurt her. I hurt her by cheating on her. I failed her by not being there for her. I failed by being weak.

"Ok, sweetie. I needed to know if it got that bad. Why did you leave then? Everyone is worried; we just want you to come home. Think about the baby," I heard him say.

_She needs to think about the baby. Good, she is thinking about the baby. She knows about the cheating. It hurts to know she hurts. _

"I'm sorry for lying, Sara," I whispered to no one.

"Sara, I should have told you a long time ago. I caught him and Catherine together in his office. He told me you were pregnant with Elizabeth when it happened, and it was a one-time thing

with Catherine. He said he was never going to do it again. I just didn't want for him to hurt you, so I kept quiet. I told him I would kick his ass, if he did it again. You guys haven't been on

good terms for a long time, and the team has noticed also."

_**Flashback**_

_I was stressed out about finding about the baby. I was going to have a kid. I was going to be a father._

_Catherine had come onto me in my office, when I was weak again. I was going to end it, but it looks like I have to tell her later._

_She started to kiss me; I couldn't hold back. I put my hands on her hips and brought her closer. I needed someone. I didn't care who it was. I was kissing her back. I pushed her back onto my desk, _

_and was on top of her in mater of seconds._

"_Gil," she moaned out as I put my hand on her inner thigh. _

_I should have locked the office door, but I was too preoccupied. Brass had came in to tell me we had a lead on our case. _

"_Grissom!" he shouted out. _

_I backed off of Catherine right away and started to explain the best I could. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"It's ok, Jim. You couldn't have done anything, once a cheater, always a cheater. He was with a lot of woman, but he would never tell me who" I heard her say.

_I never knew she thought that. I was changing. I could change. I was with a lot of woman, but she was my one and only._

I leaned into the door to far and fell into Brass's office. He ended the call right away.

**What's going to happen to Grissom?**

**Plz Review**


	19. It Was All Wrong

"It's ok, Jim. You couldn't have done anything, once a cheater, always a cheater. He was with a lot of woman, but he would never tell me who" I heard her say.

I fell through the door.

Brass was mad. He could tell I had been listening.

"You were listening to the conversation weren't you?" It was more of a statement from Brass then a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him while I was straightening myself up.

_**Another Lie**_

He had gotten out of his seat by now, coming towards me.

"You know Sara is right. You are a lying cheating bastard," he said with disdain in his voice.

I remained silent. I just backed up a few steps, because I knew I was going to get my ass kicked.

"Where is she, please Brass can you find out?"

_I needed to find out, so I could make it right. _

"Hell no, Grissom! You aren't getting anywhere near her."

"I don't understand you Grissom. You have Sara, a beautiful, smart woman and the mother of your kid and soon to be kids, and you cheat on her. Sara will be happy one day without you. She'll have her prince charming, and you will be all by yourself. She won't need you," he spat at me.

I punched him in the face. He went to the ground. I left. It hurt, because I knew it would come true.

I was walking to my car when my phone went off. I knew it must have been Brass going to tell me I was dead, but I looked at the caller ID. It wasn't him. It was Sara.

_Brass must have called her to get back at me. I wanted to talk to her, but not like this. It was now or later. I had to let her tell me where she was._

"I'm sorry," I said as I answered the phone.

"Don't do that again Gil Grissom. Brass is only trying to help you and me."

"Sara please tell me where you are," I stammered out.

"I need time without you."

"I never meant to hurt you. I never planed on hurting you," I told her with so much regret for hurting her.

"It all fell apart. It never did feel right," she told me.

I was in my car now desperate to get her back.

"I'm so sorry Sara."

"Elizabeth misses her father. I think you should see her."

"Tell her I miss her too, and I will, just tell me when and where."

"You're not a bad person, Gil. You made a mistake, but I can't forgive you anymore."

"Sara please, one more chance for our kids. I won't mess it up."

_No…I need you Sara. Don't leave me. The only person I've ever loved. I need to tell_ _her how much I love her_. _I need to tell her how my life began when she offered her_ _love to me and I took it. Without you, I'm not whole. Without you, I am nothing._

I could hear her crying now.

"I will always love you Gil, but it's over between us."

"I love you too," I choked out.

It was my entire fault. I lost her. It was all wrong.

**It's not over yet!! Plz review!! It's what keeps me writing!!**


	20. Letting Go

I had gotten to spend time with my daughter, and I haven't heard or seen from Sara yet. I tried to make it up to my daughter. I took her to the zoo made her breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday I got to see her. I took her to the park and even took a whole week off of work to spend with her. She even asked me if I she did something to make Sara and me spilt up. I almost couldn't take it. I was the one hurting them, and my daughter thought it was she. I told her no right away and told her it was my fault.

I knew the team was going to have a lot of cases because neither Sara nor me were there, so I knew I had to give Elizabeth back to Sara so someone would be helping the team. They though just wanted us to work it out.

I called her phone. I wasn't going to let her hear me in pain.

"Sidle."

"Hey, I wanted to know when you would pick up Elizabeth?"

"Tomorrow. You have the day off tomorrow right? Can we meet at the park and talk for awhile?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

_I didn't want our daughter to see us fight or one of us to do something we would regret in front of her._

"Gil**….** I just want to talk."

"Talk, ok."

"Thank you, I'll see you at two."

**The Next Day**

I meet her at the park. Elizabeth ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"How was your weekend?"

"Daddy took me to the zoo. We got to see butterflies. It was so much fun mommy."

"I'm glad you had a great time. Can daddy and me talk while you play on the swings for a few minutes? We'll even go on the slide together after we finish talking."

"Ok," she said running to the swings.

Sara and me sat on the bench, watching Elizabeth on the swings.

"She is growing up so fast," Sara said.

"Yea."

There was a moment of silence.

"Have you gone to the doctor's yet?" I asked.

"Yea. The baby is fine. They told me the sex," she said smiling.

"Oh really? What is the sex?"

"A boy."

We both hugged real quickly.

"That's great," I said having the biggest smile on my face.

"Sara, I know you said there isn't a us. I respect your decision, but I will always be there for you. When we have our baby boy, I will be there holding your hand if you want me to."

"I do."

"Ok."

**Five Years Later**

He had been there for the birth of their son. He had never been with another woman except for Sara after what happened a few years ago. He knew that he needed to gain her trust again. He did, but there was nothing more than friendship. Sara had remarried. She thought it was better for her son and daughter. He was there at the wedding. Brass gave her away. Catherine was her bridesmaid. They had both became even better friends. Catherine was with Warrick now, happily married. He watched the whole thing from the back of the doorway of the church. He watched her say yes and kiss her new husbband. He let her go. He knew it was the biggest mistake of his life.

**The End**


End file.
